


precipice

by goldhorn (englishsummerrain)



Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, Face-Fucking, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, jaemin is here in spirit (and by spirit i mean his cum)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/goldhorn
Summary: Jeno would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so turned on, or if he wasn’t so used to being used like this. Chenle likes his games. He likes sharing Jeno more.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945297
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	precipice

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober day 3, technically, but somehow i slipped day 2 in here too..
> 
> thank u lita for the title. trying to make these shorter to save my sanity.

“Stop,” Chenle says. Just the tone of his voice — sharp, almost careless, painted in the shades of a lazy grin — is enough to make Jeno want to sob. He knows what it means. He knows what’s coming. Renjun pulls off him with a pop, a wet glob of spit dripping down the side of his cock, and Jeno lets out a whining sob that’s muffled by Chenle’s cock in his mouth. 

It feels like it’s been hours since this started — though in reality it’s maybe been thirty minutes. It had started out with Renjun and Chenle’s hands all over him — Renjun’s fingers on his nipples, Chenle feeling out the ridges of his abs — and Jaemin’s cock in his ass. Now Jaemin’s cum is drying on the insides of his thighs, and Jeno is still here, stretched out across his bed with his head hanging off the edge, Chenle fucking his mouth at a painfully slow pace.

Every time he gets anywhere near close to coming — any time his thighs start to lock up, or he starts to feel the flames of pleasure lick up his throat — Chenle seems to have some kind of premonition. He’ll order Renjun off him, and Jeno will feel another orgasm escape him, dancing just out of his grip like the wisps of a wildfire.

It’s so unbearably unfair. Jeno’s so close. He’s been so close for so long, his entire body overflowing with the need. He just wants to do good — to please the both of them, to make them happy and show them how good they make him feel — but evidently Chenle isn’t quite done with him. 

“Good boy,” Chenle coos. He traces Jeno’s lips with the tip of his finger, smiling down at him as his hips twitch and force his cock deeper into Jeno’s throat. “Remember you can’t come until we tell you, okay?”

A tear slips down Jeno’s cheek, stopping at the edge of his hair. He wants to reach up and wipe it away but he knows it’s pointless. Not only will Chenle stop him, but more will join it soon anyway, and what’s the point? He needs this so fucking badly. 

He doesn’t want to come. He needs to. It feels like his entire body is strung out, balanced on a knife’s edge. Pleasure roaring through him, all his unfinished orgasms settling in the low ache of his bones. He tries to choke out a plea as such, but he can’t, of course. Chenle’s cock is in the way, and in the meantime Renjun’s fingers have moved down to trace his hole, so close to pressing inside that Jeno feels like he’s about to scream.

“Can I fuck him?” Renjun asks. Jeno moans, just as Renjun takes advantage of the fact Jaemin had already stretched him out and slips two fingers inside of him. “I bet you’ve still got Jaemin’s cum inside of you, don’t you?” Renjun says, and it’s to Jeno this time. “You should have seen how pretty you looked when it was dripping down your thighs.” 

Chenle laughs, leaning forward and wrapping one hand around Jeno’s jaw to get a better angle on him. “You don’t need my permission to fuck him,” he says. “I’m not his keeper.”

The casualness in his voice combined with Renjun pulling his fingers out of him is enough to make Jeno buck up on the bed, nails digging into his palms as he uses every ounce of energy in his body to not touch himself. It just makes Renjun _laugh_ — honest to god fucking laugh — and draw his hand down the inside of his thigh. 

Somehow it makes it all hotter. Jeno would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so turned on, or if he wasn’t so used to being used like this. Chenle likes his games. He likes sharing Jeno more.

“I know, but he’s your pet.”

“True,” Chenle chuckles. “Do you think we should get him a collar?”

“He _would_ look pretty.”

His fingers on his neck, another snap of his hips pushing his cock deep into his throat. There’s saliva pooling in Jeno’s mouth and it slips out as Chenle fucks into his mouth, dripping from the corner of lips and hitting the wooden floor with an audible splat. 

That’s not missed, either. “He’s drooling.”

“Cute,” Renjun says. The bed creaks and Jeno’s hips twitch up again, an automatic response at this point to just the slightest hint of friction against his aching cock. This time it’s Renjun’s breath — and then another glob of spit, another audible smack as Renjun lets it drip from his lips. He spits a second time, hitting Jeno’s abs, then laughs. “He must want it so badly.”

Chenle’s hand cradles the back of his head, tipping it up slightly. “You should ask him.”

“Oh yeah, because I can totally do that when he’s choking on your cock.”

“You didn’t say you wanted an answer, did you?”

Renjun’s fingers, cold with lube, pressing into him again. He pours some down Jeno’s cock — though it’s all just for show. He doesn’t even touch him. It just slides down the edge of his shaft, dribbling over his balls and pooling on his skin. 

“You have a point,” Renjun says. Red hot lust shoots through Jeno, and Renjun picks him up, practically manhandling him despite their size difference. He reshuffles him on the bed, tugging a pillow out from under the duvet and shoving it under his hips, pushing his legs open and running his fingers up and down the inside of his thigh, so close to his cock Jeno feels like he’s about to explode. “God, Jen,” Renjun says. “Can’t wait to get my cock in you.”

Jeno moans. He needs it so fucking badly. He wants it so badly. He can’t help that he was born greedy, and that having one cock inside of him isn’t enough. Being fucked by Jaemin wasn’t enough, and when Chenle finishes — whether it be in his mouth or all over his face — that won’t be enough, either. He needs to be dripping in it.

He needs to fucking come, too. He knows the reward will be worth it — a fucked out bliss that will roll around his head in a better high than any drug could ever provide — but the impatient part of him just wants it _now_. Jeno doesn’t like to wait, and maybe that’s why Chenle likes doing this to him so much. Maybe he’s trying to teach him something.

Jeno doesn’t really care, if he’s to be honest. Not when it’s like this. Not when Renjun pushes into him. Not when Jeno sinks into the bliss, his aching cock fading away in favour of how good it feels for him to be spread open. Renjun’s fingers dig into his hips and Chenle’s cradles the back of his head and Jeno arcs up off the mattress, tears dripping from the corners of his eyes as he stares up at Chenle and fists the sheets in his hands.

In his eyes is a plea. He knows it. Chenle knows it. He knows him well enough to read it without words — to know even when Jeno can’t speak how badly he needs him. Even when Chenle’s sharing him — or giving him away — they understand each other.

“It’s okay, pet,” Chenle says. “You know I won’t forget you.”

Chenle is breathless. Ragged, hisses and gasps falling from his lips as he fucks Jeno’s face, nearly choking him with how little time he gives for Jeno to breathe. Renjun is ruthless, too — he’s slamming into Jeno, bowing over him, causing him to shake and driving Chenle’s cock deeper into his throat. 

“Remember you’re not allowed to come,” Chenle says, and it comes just another a white hot bolt of pleasure courses through him, his cock pulsing, his entire body aching. Jeno tries to choke out a plea and just ends up drooling all over himself, spit mingling with the tears dried on his cheeks. 

Chenle curses and Jeno _knows_. He knows he’s close — wonders if he’ll finish before Renjun. Wonders how Chenle will give it to him. 

It’s answered almost immediately. Chenle’s cock slips from his mouth and he grabs Jeno’s arm, tugging his hand up to wrap around his cock and groaning as Jeno jerks him off, his hand sliding along his spit slick skin with ease. Jeno opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out, screwing his eyes shut and whimpering in anticipation.

He feels it happen a second before it hits him. Like some kind of bond they have between each other — like Jeno can read the hitch of Chenle’s breath in the beautiful moment before he comes. Before it all crashes into him and he spills across Jeno’s face, letting out a feral whine and painting him in his cum. It splatters across his lips and chin, drips down his cheekbones, and Chenle is cursing and swearing, telling him how good he is. How beautiful he looks.

“Please,” Jeno croaks out. He swipes his tongue across his lips, strokes shaky as he milks the last few drops from Chenle, who pushes him off him with shaking hands. 

“You’re so good, pet,” he says. “Be good for Renjun, too?”

He feels spent and he hasn’t even come yet — and god he’s aware he hasn’t come yet. It’s racing all over his skin — trapped in the beads of sweat pooling on his chest, aching deep somewhere inside him. He’s so fucking close. He can feel it. 

“Please,” Jeno says, his voice splintering into a hundred pieces, his throat raw and aching. He sounds like he’s run a marathon, and he’s not even done yet. “Please, Chenle. I want to come. Please.”

“Not yet,” Chenle says. He lifts him up, slightly, readjusting him so his head is no longer hanging off the edge of the bed, resting it on his thigh and running a sweat slick hand through his hair. He nods, and when Jeno follows his gaze he finds Renjun is staring at him — dark eyes as he gasps and lets out another feral whine, his pace quickening until he’s slamming into Jeno with no regard. His eyelids flutter shut and Jeno feels it shoot through him — a wet heat, Renjun’s cock swelling inside of him as his fingers dig into him to the point of pain and he comes, head thrown back, all his muscles on display, tendons standing out like ropes pulled to the point of highest tension. 

Renjun pulls out of him with a wet noise, fluid spilling out and drooling all over Jeno’s ass, and Jeno sobs. He can’t help it. He _sobs_. Chenle cups his palm with his cheek and Jeno sobs, so strung out, almost beyond the point of breaking. 

“Please,” he repeats, and it’s fraught with need. “Chenle, please.”

“What do you want?”

“Please let me come,” Jeno says, hiccupping. “Please, please, please…” He trails off, breaking into tears, sobbing openly as Renjun’s fingers press at him again, smearing his cum into his skin. “Chenle, please. I’ve been so good, haven’t I?”

“You have,” Chenle purrs. He traces the curve of Jeno’s cheek, brushing away a drying glob of his cum from his cheekbone. “You deserve it. You listened so well, and you were so good to Renjun. Do you wanna touch yourself, pet?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jeno breathes out, and he’s wrapping a hand around himself in an instant, gasping at the _relief_ he’s offered. It feels so fucking good, better than he could have ever possibly imagined. A haze that falls on his senses, a shaky roar building in his ears. A roar that builds everywhere, a wildfire locked into his bones let loose. Sparks on his tongue, every part of him fine tuned and ready, humming like a tightly wound string, and it all bursts loose. It all explodes around him, his body arcing off the mattress, Chenle’s words lost in the white roar that swallows him up. It’s like he’s fallen into the tides, and Jeno loses himself. He sinks into it. Nothing matters. Nothing else ever has — the only thing that keeps him on this Earth is Chenle, and even his grip is tenuous as Jeno _comes_ , spilling across his hand, spurting across his abs, wet and hot, every part of him aching. 

  
  
  
  
  


He rests his head on Chenle’s chest, eyes shut. There’s a golden warmth in his bones, aided in part by the gentle murmur of Chenle’s voice and the caress of his hand in his hair, but mostly caused by the post orgasmic glow. Renjun is gone, too — after helping Chenle clean him up he’d left — and now it’s just the two of them, wrapped up in their own little world. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing in the world, Jeno,” Chenle murmurs. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of telling you it.”

Jeno hums, not even sure if his voice will work. He feels strung out and loose, every part of him floating, seeped in all the unbridled love he feels for Chenle. In the pure trust he has in him — the knowledge he will always take care of him. 

“That was okay?” Chenle asks.

“Yeah,” Jeno says, voice quiet. He can hear the TV going in another room — a steady murmur of foreign voices. Something outside their bubble. He reaches out and tugs the blanket together around his shoulders, settling into Chenle’s arms. “It was good. You always treat me so well.”

“It’s the least I can do. You deserve it.”

“I love you,” Jeno says. Chenle’s fingers tangle with his and he gives his hand a squeeze, his heartbeat thudding slowly beneath his ear. “So much. You’re so good to me.”

“I love you too,” Chenle says. He tousles Jeno’s hair, fingers digging into his scalp and sending tingles across his skin. “You really are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

It’s like sunshine on his soul, dripping from every part of him. To give himself up like this — to surrender to Chenle and find himself in his arms. His skin is warm and his breath is steady, and Jeno lets it swallow him up. He feels loved. No, he _knows_ that he’s loved. He’s happy to put his everything in Chenle’s hands, because he knows when he falls off the edge he’ll always be there to catch him.

“Go to sleep, pet,” Chenle murmurs. “You’ve been good. You can rest.”

Jeno hums. He can do that. He’ll be riding this high for days, and he’ll have plenty of time to dwell in it later. For now it’s enough to sink into Chenle, basking in the knowledge he’ll always be safe in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter ](https://twitter.com/dongrenle)and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/goldhorn)


End file.
